rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
FanPaul's Drag Race: Season 2
FanPaul's Drag Race is a series created by me, FanPaul. It'll feature 12 drag queens competing in multiple challenges, that test their Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent in order to become Wikia's Next Drag Superstar, a two-year supplies of Anastasia Beverly Hills cosmetics & a cash prize of $100,000. Season 2 was announced on 20th of May, 2018. Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Paper Queens" Aired May 23th, 2018 *'Mini Challenge: '''Neon Photoshoot *'Mini Challenge Winner: Diamond Destiny *'Main Challenge:' Create a Look out of Paper *'Main Challenge Winner:' Justina Hole *'Bottom Two:' Demencia & Monae Amaman *'Lip Sync Song: '"Candyman" by Christina Aguilera *'Eliminated:' Demencia *'Farewell Message: '"Bye I guess." 'Episode 2: ''"High School RuSical" Aired May 27th, 2018 *'Mini Challenge: '''Dance-off to RuPaul's "Freaky Money" *'Mini Challenge Winner: Deliah Van Burn & Indigo Jameson *'Main Challenge:' Perform a High School RuSical in Teams *'Runway Theme: '''Green with Envy *'Main Challenge Winner: Indigo Jameson *'''Bottom Two: Clemencia & Dia Bloew *'Lip Sync Song: '"Naughty Girls (Need Love Too)" by Samantha Fox *'Eliminated:' Dia Blow *'Farewell Message: '"Dang it! I sucked! Well, good luck in the future ladies! #TeamJustina" 'Episode 3: ''"Real Housewives of Drag Race" Aired May 28th, 2018 *'Mini Challenge: '''Create a Red Carpet look out of piece of Fabric *'Mini Challenge Winner: Luna Eclipse *'Main Challenge:' Act out in an episode of "Real Housewives of Drag Race" *'Runway Theme:' Latex Eleganza Extravaganza *'Main Challenge Winner:' Orgazma Sanchez *'Bottom Two:' Deliah Van Burn & Diamond Destiny *'Lip Sync Song: '"Whip It" by Nicki Minaj *'Eliminated:' Deliah Van Burn *'Farewell Message: '"The beauty is out! xoxo, D" 'Episode 4: ''"Master Queer Chef" Aired May 29th, 2018 *'Mini Challenge: '''Create a Macho charecter and advertise the "Trade" perfume. *'Mini Challenge Winner: Devine Duvet *'Main Challenge:' Create a Cooking Show episode *'Runway Theme:' Femmebot Realness *'Main Challenge Winner:' Devine Duvet *'Bottom Two:' Diamond Destiny & Luna Eclipse *'Lip Sync Song: '"Femmebot" by Charli XCX *'Eliminated:' Diamond Destiny *'Farewell Message: '"Well at least I had fun! Good luck, you nasty skuns! ♥" 'Episode 5: ''"The Snatch Game" Aired June 1st, 2018 *'Mini Challenge: '''Sitting on a Secret *'Mini Challenge Winner: Devine Duvet *'Main Challenge:' Snatch Game *'Runway Theme:' Leather & Lace *'Main Challenge Winner:' Indigo Jameson *'Bottom Two:' Luna Eclipse & Scrap Baby *'Lip Sync Song: '"Don't Cha" by The Pussycat Dolls *'Eliminated:' Luna Eclipse *'Farewell Message: '"I wanted to be a lip-sync assasin! Aw! Congratulations, Indigo!" 'Episode 6: ''"Mean Gays" Aired June 1st, 2018 *'Mini Challenge: '''Reading is Fundemental *'Mini Challenge Winner: Monae Amaman *'Main Challenge:' Act in a "Mean Girls" parody *'Runway Theme:' Jewels & Rhinestones *'Main Challenge Winner:' Indigo Jameson *'Bottom Two:' Devine Duvet & Clemencia *'Lip Sync Song: '"The Boss" by Diana Ross *'Eliminated:' Clemencia *'Farewell Message: '"So close! Fuck y'all lol" 'Episode 7: ''"Super Girl Groups" Aired June 3nd, 2018 *'Mini Challenge: '''Whacha Packin'? *'Mini Challenge Winner: Orgazma Sanchez & Scrap Baby *'Main Challenge:' Perform in two girl groups *'Runway Theme:' Red Carpet Couture *'Main Challenge Winner:' Indigo Jameson *'Bottom Two:' Monae Amaman & Orgazma Sanchez *'Lip Sync Song: '"One Kiss" by Dua Lipa *'Eliminated:' Orgazma Sanchez *'Farewell Message: '"Te amo, hermanas de por vida!" 'Episode 8: ''"The Sweet Sixteen Ball" Aired June 4th, 2018 *'Mini Challenge: '''Everybody Loves Puppets *'Mini Challenge Winner: Justina Hole *'Main Challenge:' Come up with two looks, Executive Realness & Sweet 16 Fantasy, and create one from scratch, Candy Eleganza Extravaganza *'Main Challenge Winner:' Scrap Baby *'Bottom Two:' Devine Duvet & Monae Amaman *'Lip Sync Song: '"California Gurlz" by Katy Perry *'Eliminated:' Monae Amaman *'Farewell Message: '"OH BITCH, I been close. Good job Devine! You go, bitch! ♥" 'Episode 9: ''"The Realness" Aired June 5th, 2018 *'Mini Challenge: '''Pancake Masters *'Mini Challenge Winner: Indigo Jameson *'Main Challenge:' Star in a music video of "The Realness" and film three acting scenes. *'Runway Theme:' Best Drag *'Main Challenge Winner:' Scrap Baby *'Bottom Two:' Devine Duvet & Justina Hole *'Lip Sync Song: '"Sissy That Walk" by RuPaul *'Eliminated:' Devine Duvet *'Farewell Message: '"The dancing diva is out! Ciao *kissy face*"